La chica de rosa
by Ediht
Summary: Mami se entera de que hay una nueva puella magi en la ciudad, y está en problemas. Decide ayudarla, dándose cuenta de que es la misma chica que la empujó esa misma mañana, pero decide ayudarla, pues es su trabajo. Lo que Mami no sabe, es que tomará responsabilidad de aquella jovenzuela, y puede que experimente algo más por ella al cabo del tiempo... {Yuri, MamixCharlotte}


**La chica de rosa.**

**Pairing: **MamixCharlotte/CharlottexMami (En este caso Charlotte=Karuko), insinuaciones KyouSaya, próximamente insinuaciones HomuMado?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Puella Magi Madoka Magica ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos, tengan por seguro que nada malo le pasaría a Sayaka (?).

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Fue una semana después de que Sayaka desapareciese y se reuniese con aquel ente al que Homura denominaba 'Madoka'. No había mantenido contacto con ninguna de aquellas dos compañeras que le quedaban, aquellas chicas mágicas que cómo ella, habían tenido un deseo para convertirse en lo que actualmente era. Durante aquellos siete días, no había asistido a clases, había estado solitaria en su casa, pensando en La Ley del Círculo, o así lo llamaban las puellas magis.

La rubia, decidida, pensó en qué, no debía mantenerse en el pasado y dar un paso adelante; no debía estancarse, o probablemente, le pasaría lo mismo que a la peliazul.

No quería desaparecer.

{ ~ }

Mami Tomoe se encontraba ante el prominente edificio, su escuela, a la que había ido por tantos años, y ahora solitariamente y cómo muchas veces. Homura no se encontraba por ningún lado, y probablemente Kyouko estaría peor que ella. Kyouko había ido al colegio por Sayaka, comenzó a ser incluso una persona completamente distinta, pero ahora que Sayaka se fué... ¿Qué sería de Kyouko, se suicidaría para estar con ella?

Los árboles de cerezo comenzaban a hechar sus frutos, y aquellas florecidas rosáceas llamadas sakuras, empezaron a revolotear por el ambiente, en ese momento, a Mami se le pasó por la cabeza un único pensamiento:"Vive, y deja vivir". No podía hacer nada para consolar a la pelirroja, y tampoco quería incomodarla.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, recién se dio cuenta de que el timbre del instituto sonó, así que algo nerviosa, comenzó a dirigirse a su clase a paso acelerado, cuando un improviso la puso más nerviosa aún: Una chica se cruzó con ella, tropezándose, y luego cuando se levantó, ni le pidió perdón. Mami apenas la vió de frente, pero de alguna manera, ese pelo rosado oscuro se le hizo familiar.

"_Qué mal educada_", pensó la rubia. Volviendo en sí y ya corriendo hacia su aula de clases. Las horas siguientes avanzaban tranquilas, sin ningún incidente o cualquier cosa que hiciese preocupar a Mami. La profesora la pidió que enviase unos documentos de una alumna nueva a la profesora de segundo, o mejor dicho, la tutora de dicha niña. Mami obedeció caminando por los pasillos de la institución, y cómo tenía algo de curiosidad, ojeó las hojas y resulta qué... Era ella.

La chica tenía 16 años, lo cual, desconcertó a Mami, pues tenían la misma edad. Siguió leyendo y comprendió que esa chica faltó a clases durante un año debido a la enfermedad de su madre poseía, y ella siempre se quedaba con ella para cuidarla. Por eso tuvo que repetir, ¿uh? Siguió revisando y llegó a su nombre, un nombre algo... ¿Extraño? Bueno, el suyo también lo era, 'Mami Tomoe' no lo escuchabas en ningún lado, y el nombre de la pelirrosa tampoco era muy oído:

Karuko Himewashima.

¿Karuko? Era bonito, pero seguía siendo extraño. En fin, debía entregar esos documentos y volver a su aula de clases, seguramente esa tarde le esperaría una dura jornada acribillando demonios. Suspiró. No le quedaba otra opción.

Luego de entregar los documentos, las clases continuaron siendo igual de "entretenidas" -nótese el sarcasmo-, aparte de que Mami no tenía a nadie con quién hablar en los recreos. No es que fuese una marginada, pero prefería no involucrar a gente que no se lo merecía involuntariamente.

Suspiró. Las clases al fin se acabaron, cogió sus cosas y fue caminando hacia su casa. Observó cómo una chica al parecer se tropezó, pues estaba en medio de la carretera y muchos coches la pitaban, lo que ocasionaban un ruido molesto para cualquiera que pasase por allí. Mami se acercó y observó que era la chica maleducada de antes, ¿debía ayudarla? ¿O no?

Se apiadó de ella, corrió hacia la pelirrosa y se agachó a su altura, cogiéndola de los hombros y brazos y guiándola hacia la acera. Luego de depositarla sobre el cemento cuidadosemente, observó si estaba herida o si le ocurrió algo, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?- La contraria negó, al parecer no le ocurría nada. Se levantó tambaléandose ligeramente, e hizo una reverencia -japonesa, obviamente- en señal de agradecimiento, pero no medió ni palabra alguna.

Mami se levantó luego de unos segundos, esa chica sí que era rara. Continuó su camino hasta su hogar, en el cuál, tantos recuerdos pasados flotaban por allí. Sus primeros pasos, su primer vestido casero, sus fiestas de cumpleaños con mamá, papá, algunos amigos y sus abuelos... Tantas cosas, y ahora no le quedaba nada.

Miró con dulzura la habitación, ahora medio vacía, de lo que era el dormitorio de sus padres, para luego, tranquilamente encender la televisión y tomarse una taza de té. Luego se prepararía y comenzaría a luchar contra los demonios.

En ese preciso instante en el cual dejó una taza en el fregadero, oyó unos ligeros pasos acercarse hacia ella.

Hola, Kyubey.- Sonrió levemente, cogiendo el jabón y una esponja para comenzar a lavar las tazas.

Te traigo noticias, Mami. - La criatura blanquecina se subió a la encimera de la cocina, al lado de la rubia.

¿Y qué es? - La jóven, dejó las tazas a un lado para observar a Kyubey, apoyando sus manos en la encimera. La criatura comenzó a mirar hacia las paredes, antes de comenzar a explicar, luego se acomodó en la encimera de mármol.

Hay una nueva Puella Magi. - Respondió. Mami alzó una ceja, curiosa.

¿Quién es? - Preguntó, pensativa.

Probablemente ya la conozcas -Mami dejó escapar un '¿uh?'- se llama Karuko. Himewashima Karuko. - Respondió sin titubear.

¿Esa chica?... - Nunca pensó que aquella jovencita con la cual se topó esa mañana y por la tarde fuese una puella magi. Mami estaba curiosa, aún así, no se quería meter en asuntos ajenos, aún cuando el Incubator se le adelantó.

Hizo el contrato hace apenas dos días. Ayer fue su primera bruja y tuvo algunos problemas, si no fuera por Homura Akemi, seguramente ya estaría muerta al sólo ser una novata, estaría bien que la ayudases.

Mami se quedó perpleja por unos instantes. ¿Ayudarla? Bueno, quizá ésa mañana la pobre tenía prisa, y además, al salir de la escuela le hizo una reverencia, no devería estar molesta. Optó por darle una oportunidad a la pelirrosada nombrada Karuko. Pero primero, debía saber dónde se encontraba.

Mami puso en su forma real su gema del alma justo después de salir de casa. Comenzó a andar por las calles hasta los lugares más inospitos de Mitakihara, revolvió los callejones y los suburbios. Ya estaba cansada. Se rindió, no había nada que hacer ahí, así que reanudó su marcha hacia su casa, mientras que el Incubador la observaba caminando detrás de ella.

¿Ya te rindes, Mami? — La nombrada continuó su caminata, acertando con la cabeza, continuaría mañana.

Todavía es pronto, quizá esa chica vuelva a estar en problemas. — Mami se paró, volteó y sonrió a Kyubey.

¡Guiame! — Contestó, algo animada de poder hacer algo durante ese día. El Incubador acertó con la cabeza y dió media vuelta, guiando a la rubia quién lo seguía de cerca.

Una media hora más avanzando, y la gema del alma de Mami comenzó a brillar, un demonio andaba cerca. Mami se transformó, cogió uno de sus rifles y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Allí se encontraba. Y efectivamente, estaba teniendo problemas. La pelirrosa allí se hallaba. Era una chica con vestido variocolor, ¿de qué color sería su gema del alma? Su traje estaba dividido en una gran bufanda larga de color carmín que utilizaba a modo látigo, semejante a cómo lo hacía ella con los lazos,una falda con varias capas de un tono rosáceo y unos calzones de calabaza del mismo color pero más claro. La parte de arriba estaba adornada con una capa carmín y una camiseta con volantes de varios colores. Pero sin duda, lo que más destacaba en ella, eran sus ojos azulados.

—¡Ugh!— Esa onomatopeya hizo volver a Mami de sus pensamientos, la jóven había sido herida, y había algo de sangre esparcida por el suelo. Mami sacó de debajo de sus faldas tres escopetas y comenzó a disparar al monstruo.

—¡Agáchate!— Gritó la rubia, acto seguido la pelirrosa la observó con apenas fuerzas en sus ojos para levantar los párpados, pero hizo un último esfuerzo y se arrastró detrás de una verja, para ver por última vez -o eso creía- el atardecer que se cernía ante ella, para luego, cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**{Off}**

Hoola genteshilla'h C:

Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron en los dos fics que subí, y a las dos personicas HERMOZAS (?) que son:

**Una caja de Pocky**

**misterfreak**

Ya les dije que haría un fic de MamixCharlotte (o eso creo acordar Lolololo(?)) y aquí está -w- Hoy mismo comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo o/ Cómo ven, hay insinuaciones de KyouSaya xD El próximo capítulo quizá lo tenga la semana que viene, no después del martes -w-

Por qué llamé a Charlotte Karuko?

Me recuerda a Karuta, y cómo ponerla Karuta quedaría muy...'Copypaste', decidí llamarla Karuko ya que no tenía nombre oficial, el apellido fue a boleo xD

Ahí les veo :3

_Dudas, sugerencias, torturas chinas, patadas en la espinilla, bofeteadas son aceptadas_

_También son aceptados los reviews :'D (?_


End file.
